


Sometimes Dying Makes You a Tiny Bit Horny

by selimpride



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Nico di Angelo, Comfort Sex, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Nico di Angelo, Large Cock, M/M, Possessive Nico di Angelo, Top Will Solace, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selimpride/pseuds/selimpride
Summary: Will almost dies on a quest, Nico is sad. When he wakes up, Nico wants to finally lose his virginity to him. Fluffy smut.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 113





	Sometimes Dying Makes You a Tiny Bit Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenBaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/gifts).



> Gift for Baron. Hope you enjoy it.

Will had almost died. Nico cursed himself for listening to Will and bringing him along on the quest. Sure Will was useful with his sound abilities, and they had gone on quests before, but this one was more dangerous than usual. It didn’t help that his fiance had no killing intent. No matter how many gifts he had from his father, such as photokinesis and audiokinesis, he was still a healer at the end of the day. 

And so Will was now in the infirmary, one step away from going to the Underworld. Nico couldn't take it. He and Will started dating when he was 15. And now 3 years later, he couldn't imagine a life without him. The son of Hades prayed and pleaded with Will's father to save his son. A few days later, the body of the large blonde started to stir. Nico felt water prick his eyes, silently thanking whichever god heard his prayers. 

Groggy voice rang out from the bed. "Nico... uh what happened?" 

Nico rushed to hug his lover. "You almost died, stupid." 

Will returned the hug. "Oh right, the monster, I um hesitated, um yeah I'm sorry." 

Nico's voice cracked but in a louder and seemingly angry tone. "If you ever do this again and actually die, I'll kill you myself." Will could feel drops of water hit his back. And that was enough to also make Will tear up. 

Will cried, "I promise I'll never be careless enough to get in this situation again, sorry babe." Nico removed himself from his boyfriend to place himself on the cot. "Nico I don't think that's a good idea, I mean you are pretty light but I'm not 16 anymore and I..." 

Before the son of Apollo could say more he felt the crashing of familiar lips with his own. Nico wasted no time in opening Will's mouth and letting his tongue seek out his boyfriend's. The initial shock of the kiss wore off and Will returned the passion by having his tongue meet Nico's. The two tongues clashed, both acting upon the will of their masters which was intense longing for contact with the other. The pair wrapped each other’s arms around the other, Nico wrapping his arms around the blonde’s head, and Will wrapping his to the brunette’s midsection. They stayed like this for minutes, with Nico having positioned himself to be sitting on top of Will almost bouncing on his lap when he noticed a blunt object poking him. 

Nico was the first to break the kiss, the couple panting for a bit before Nico said, “Fuck your hard, Will!” Nico easily grasped the large organ underneath the medical gown. “Oh yeah, seems like your cock is always happy to see me,” Nico giggled at his comment.

It had taken years for Nico to get comfortable with his sexuality, growing up in fascist Italy did a number on how you view your identity. And even still, Will knew he had to wait for Nico to initiate contact when it came to anything romantic that was more than making out. Still, Will didn’t mind. However, he had been hoping for the longest time Nico would finally let him go all the way with him. The fates had smiled on him this day it seemed.

Will got his wish when Nico pressed his lips to his ears to whisper, “I’m ready, let’s go all the way, fuck me, I’m yours, Will.”

Will was certain he grew a few more inches than usual when he heard those magical words from Nico. Which shouldn’t be possible. He was already ridiculously endowed there as is. Normally children of Apollo are hung, but Will was an exception. Not only as the son who had most of his dad’s physical appearance and traits, but when he was young, he saved the life of a daughter of Priapus and the god was so grateful for the act, he promised Will when he was older he would be the “most developed” demigod of his generation. Naturally that meant nothing to him as a small boy and he thought the god played a mean joke on him until he reached puberty. And said cock was part of the reason why Nico had been averse to sex with him.

Well not entirely Will’s member, there were two other reasons. Nico’s view on homosexuality that stem from his upbringing and his own aversion to have any others touch him. But the bitter reminder that him and Will have short and brutal lives made him want to finally give the last piece of himself to Will. To remove all barriers between them, so to speak.

The two began another round of kissing. Nico’s clothed body grinding Will’s huge cock and his hands roaming the chest of his boyfriend, feeling the hard muscles that came from someone who had a tad bit unhealthy obsession with health and fitness. But for a horny teen like Nico, he loved the body his health nut of a lover had, so he couldn’t complain. Nico played with his lover’s nipples trying to elicit a moan from Will, succeeding in his endeavor. Will was not about to be undone, he reached down and firmly grasped with his calloused hands the supple, yet muscular ass of his lover. Oh Gods, Will thought to himself, he has wanted this ass for years and now, finally it will be his this night.

Will left the cot real quick to find some lube in the infirmary closet. Not a minute passed and Will was already back, almost shaking. Nico could swear he looked like a kid excited to be taken to the candy store, or more accurately, a young adult that was finally going to get laid. Will squeezed the bottle and poured gooey liquid onto his fingers. Nico with a predatory gaze looked at his boyfriend and gave him a nod to continue. Nico looked with anticipation and hunger as he saw a finger plunged into his entrance. Nico first winced at the feeling but slowly adjusted to the feel of Will’s finger inside of him. The son of Apollo allowed the finger to thrust in and out, and Nico tried to suppress his moans but they could still be heard. Then another finger was added, and again following a familiar pattern where Will stretched him and then removed and re entered his fingers in Nico’s tight channel. Nico almost came right there and then, but luckily his boyfriend stopped and removed his fingers. He then saw his boyfriend put ample amounts of lube on his python that his blond lover calls a penis.

“I think… I want to…” Nico couldn’t say it. It was too mortifying to say. But he really wanted to try it, he wanted his first time to at least have some control, and this way he could.

The blonde asked, “You what, spit out Nico?”

“Ride you, you big dork!” Nico put his hands over his mouth and blushed madly with a red color that stung his face.

Will’s brain malfunctioned at the thought of his beloved Nico riding him but did respond, “Fuck yes!”

When Nico went to grab Will’s shaft, a realization hit him “Oh.. oh right.”

Will with concern dripping from his voice asked, “What’s the matter?

“I forgot”

“Forgot what?” The son of Apollo asked.

His pale lover said, “You... have the penis of a monster.”

The tanned healer blushed, “Um yeah sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. You shouldn’t be ashamed of anything that is part of you, I like everything about you.” Truth be told, before Will, Nico never seemed to be interested in the size of a man’s penis. While many gay men would kill to have a chance to be with his boyfriend, Nico didn’t understand the appeal. However, after getting to know Will and more intimately, he grew to actually like the mammoth in his pants. And now is even smug about it, others can gawk at his boyfriend, but this pleasure is solely reserved for him.

“Will just go slowly, yeah?” Nico asked as if he didn’t know the question. Will responded with a nod to his head. Nico grabbed the blonde’s shaft and lined it up with his entrance, using one hand to guide it inside while using another hand to use Will’s chest as foundation to keep himself steady. The head breached the entrance and Nico had to give himself a minute to focus. It was a lot to take in (pun not intended). But once the initial shock and slight pain subsided he let more of Will’s member inside of him.

The brunette slowly let inch by inch enter his tight passage. Leave it to Nico to be stuck with a boyfriend that makes sex needlessly complicated, but if he was being honest, the burn he felt from Will’s ridiculously oversize organ did feel rather exhilarating. It was like every inch he let Will in, he was letting his lover closer to After tonight, there would be no barriers between them. That both scared and delighted the son of Hades.

Once Will's cock was fully inside, Nico noticed that more color was appearing on Will’s face and body even though it was late at night. Oh fuck his boyfriend was glowing. Nico instantly felt more blood rush down to his already engorged member, as he could now see Will’s face and especially his eyes, which had dilated the pupils to erase almost all of the blue in them. His boyfriend's disheveled and lust ridden face gave Nico the courage to lift up his hips with the use of his hands (which were using Will’s beefy chest as anchor) to remove most of the blonde’s large organ from his hole but kept the head inside. Nico then sunk down to take all of it inside him once more and began a slow pattern of taking out Will’s cock and then plunging it right back inside of him.

So this sex thought Nico. Bodies connected, disoriented feeling, but immense pleasure. And the view for both was breathtaking. While Nico was always the more powerful of the two, Will was no weakling, but here in this moment, Will was completely at his mercy. His boyfriend’s face was covered by sweat and his locks of his blond hair while his hands gripped Nico's hips. The son of Hades wished he could have taken a picture of Will’s face at the moment. But Nico wasn’t the only one enjoying the sight of his lover. The blond healer was carefully eyeing his fiance with a hungry gaze. Those beautiful brown eyes closed shut, trying to cope with the pleasure he was feeling and his bangs covered in sweat. Nico's mouth making constant delicious mewls and moans and singing praises of Will and how perfect he and his cock with each thrust made Will’s toes curl. The Son of Apollo was certain he was dreaming, but the tight feeling of Nico’s hole on his cock made him certain that this was reality.

Will couldn’t take it anymore he had to get closer to his beloved, and so he placed his strong arms around Nico’s back and laid him on the bed. He put Nico’s toned legs over his shoulders, he looked at his fiance's eyes. Brown met blue, both trying to

Nico enjoyed the change of positions. He could see Will’s massively long member go inside of him and he thinks that if a paradise exists, it is here, seeing Will’s face contort in pleasure, suppressing his moans, and seeing sweat go down the crevices of his defined chest. He looked like sin. This position allowed Will to go deep within Nico that the son of Hades never knew he wanted filled, but Nico felt full for the first time in his life. Will was inside him, Nico felt this was home, this moment here with his fiance. Will, however, could barely focus, Nico was tight, impossibly tight. The change to missionary only heightened that trait of Nico’s hole. It felt to the healer as if smaller was trying to swallow not just his cock, but his entire being. But despite the ever consuming and almost claustrophobic feel of Nico’s channel, Will knew this was what was missing in his life, being this close to Nico, and he knew he never wanted this feeling to end.

Will kept up his furious thrusts in Nico, while Nico pulled Will into a searing kiss trying to ignore the feeling in his lower regions. In addition to the kiss, Nico began to buck his hips to make his ass match Will’s thrusts. He needed more of Will, he needed to be sure this was real and Will was alive and safe, and he got his answer when they broke their kiss and could hear panting from Will. In his dreams, Will never panted from sex, but this Will did, it was HIS Will. Despite being out of breath, Will kept shifting in and out madly into his lover, each movement of his cock inside of him making Nico scream with pleasure or fiercely scratching Will’s back to the point he broke skin or grabbing his lover’s large hands and squeezing them tight.

Will chanted with low grunts, “I love you Nico, I love you so much, Oh Gods, you don’t know how much I love you OH FUCK.”

Nico cried tears, almost losing Will had made him emotional, he couldn’t hold his tears back after hearing words of love, “I love you too Will, please never leave me. Always be with me” Nico grabbed Will’s head to pull him into another kiss.

Will broke the kiss, leaks of water filling his eyes and said, “Never baby, you are stuck with me forever.” Will sped up the pace of his cock entering and exiting Nico’s hole. He wanted Nico to feel this, to remind him that he was alive, they were alive, and that this was their true fate to be consumed by the other’s beings for all time.

Nico hearing Will’s words and the quickening pace of his thrusts made the smaller boy scream and shoot his load all over Will’s chest, the dents in his abs being filled with Nico’s cum. Will felt the constriction of Nico’s walls contract so tight, his cock was unable to move, instead, he let Nico’s insides finally get what they wanted, Will’s cum which he flooded them with a copious amount of his essence.

Will collapsed on top of Nico, trying to regain his breathing. Nico didn’t mind as it didn’t take long for Will to remove himself and shift positions, with Will now behind his back. Nico made sure to keep Will’s still fully erect monster inside by clenching his insides while they moved. The son of Apollo wrapped his muscular arms around his younger lover and sighed, Nico sighed as well. The two lovers just remained still, basking in their presence and trying to compose themselves after having just engaged in lovemaking for the first time with each other.

Nico broke the silence and broke Will’s hold on him to say, “So was my hole better than Paolo’s?”

Will’s eyebrows scrunched up and he groaned, “Ugh way to ruin the freaking mood, Death Boy. Talking about another man’s anus after I almost just died and we had sex, pretty good sex I might add, for the first time. Tell me, are you going to invite your father to watch us consummate our marriage?”

The son of Hades chuckled, “Sass me all you want, but I hoped you enjoyed your tryst with Paolo, because you are never touching another man for eternity.”

Will giggled at that but knew the truth of that statement. “Yeah, yeah, I remember, when we get married, we are removing the “till death do us part” from our wedding vows. The moment we started dating my fate was sealed”

Nico stopped paying attention and instead was letting his hands go to his lover’s buttocks. “Well you are still a virgin over here,” Nico spanked Will’s behind. “So at least I can have that.” Yes, Nico had plans for Will’s ass in the near future plans that had his cock’s name on them.

The healer sighed, “Nico for the last freaking time, Paolo was just a short time fling, it was months before we dated, get over it already, it will never happen again.”

Nico grimaced, he probably went a little overboard with his jealousy. “Sorry I’m just very territorial, I do not share. You are mine, you hear me, mine.”

The son of Apollo pulled him into a hug. “Don’t worry babe, but please know you’ll never share me, ever.”

Nico let out a giggle, a giggle that kills Will’s soul with how cute it is. “Good! And I’m yours, don’t you forget that, this is a two way streak relationship.”

Will smiled and said, “Oh I know Prince of Darkness”

While still attached to Will’s shafted, Nico curiously asked, “So when is your cock going to go down, Will?”

Will quickly responded, “Oh that, Chiron told me that when Priapus blesses your cock it stays hard for hours after mating. Last time was 6 hours.”

Nico just offhandedly said to his lover, “Cool, well let’s cuddle and go to sleep, I’m tired.”

“Um Nico, I don’t think that’s wise, shouldn’t you remove “it” first? I don’t think the human body is equipped to have something this large in the anus for hours.” Will said everything with a straight face.

Nico was getting annoyed with Will. A hmmp could be heard following with an explanation, “Ok and? If anything happens, you can heal me, that’s why I have a doctor for a fiance. Besides, I want you connected with him. It makes me feel good that I can feel you, right next safe next to me. Please Will, stay inside me.” Nico's voice cracked a little at his plea to his blonde companion.

Will didn’t want to fight especially after their first time together so he gave in. “Okay, I will.” And so, the happy engaged couple snuggled with each other and let themselves drift to sleep with smiles plastered on their face knowing the other was within an arms grasp, safe and connected. And of course, they were totally oblivious (or pretending to be oblivious) to the fact that they were still in the infirmary, a few patients were in there with them and saw (Will was freaking glowing in the dark) and heard everything and the next morning, Will’s siblings would catch the two happy idiots on the broken cot, which neither noticed that they broke while they were asleep. But that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Will is at minimum 14 inches. Sorry Nico...or am I?


End file.
